Annandhy Mikhaleson
Annandhy Mikhaelson,mostly known as "Anne" is a third generation character.She was born over 8000 years ago,although she lived really little on Earth.She first made her appearence,along wih her mother,Jane Mikhaelson on Melanie Mikhaelson's birthday,right after she died.For a long time,her past as her existence was covered in mistery and supositions,being seen as an angel by many,but also as a devil for others.She grew really much as a character,tracing her own role and personality stept by step,getting away from the idea of "Miriam's sister" and becoming true to herself. She lived a short while with Miriam after her reborn,but her appearences were limited to short notices.After Miriam died,she dissapeard for a long time,coming back when Miriam was already being Marius' lover.She fell in love with Amadeo in an instant,and her love only became stronger through time. Although she wasn't really loved before she came back,after she befriended with Bianca,who considered her "sweet and loving" She is known as a sweet and kind person,yet really defensive or sometimes boring-but mostly,loved y everybody she ever met.She is Miriam's sister and also Joseph's lover,having a few friends like Daliah,Maharet and Bianca with whom she hangs out from time to time. Althugh Anne could be easily compared to the "Mary Sue" concept,since she and Joseph started to care for each other,she started to grow as a character,becoming more independed,free and open. She is a regular character,having many apearences lately,with an unexpected impact of the story. Life before Betrayal Anne was born 8000 years ago in a small city near Cairo,being the first daughter of one of the whealtiest families in Egypt,being half egyptian,half jewish.Her name means "always happy",her parents hoping that their darling daughter life will be light up with joy and love at every step.She had indeed a really happy life,but the clouds were soon to rise.Her mother was failing to give birth to another child,while his father let his love be driven away by people opinions who sustained that his wife refuses to give him a boy,a true heir to their name,because of her religious views.However,her mother succeed to get pregnant.The new of the pregnancy rought little Anne many happiness,as she knew she'll love her brother more than anything in the world.Her family was once again brought happily together,and nothing bad seemed to exist anymore.Unfortunately,her mother died delivering two girls.That was the beginning of the end for little Anne,who was never happy again from that day.Her father,realising his mistake(and also being mad for his boy who turned into TWO girls) grew into alcohol and anger.Although alone in the world,Anne truly loved her little sister,who she gave herself a name,"Miriam",considering her innocence and optimism her last ray of hope for a better world.She was the one who always took great care of her and brought her home every night she ran away to see the stars. When she was 15,one of his father drinking comrade tried to rape Miriam,so she blocked him by breaking a vase into his head.Her father punished her by getting her married with a low standard old man who offered alcohol in exchange for her.It was terrible for her to have to leave and let her little sister behind.Her husband was an awful cold person,really brutal and sadic.Slowly,she grew to know hate and despair,learning to use magic in order to punish her husband.She had two daughters,Marhya and Annadi,but her husband was crazy over the idea of having a boy.Later on,Anne really got pregnant,being brought to a witch who used black magic to get her pregnant with a boy.However,during the pregancny,Anne's dreams showed her that her baby was not human,but demon.She found out that her mother's ladies died,and her sisters left Egypt.Desperate and alone,she seeked help to her grandmother,who casted a spell a revival on her,once the child was born.As she suspected,she was to die in the day she would have given birth to her son,but she made her a spell that,being followed,could bring her back one day.The baby was to die in the born she will give birth to him,and she would also die.Her body along with his should be burnt,right after her death.Her daughters were about to have only daughters further then,any boy born in her family was bond to die young and childless.Every descendend of her first daughter,Annadi,was to look just like her.The one girl who would look different,was going to die,giving birth do a baby half human half demon,and then she could be revived.However,her grandma didn't tell her all the details,trying to calm her as much as she could. Right after she gave birth,Akasha brought Miriam to Anne.Their grandmother told Akasha about the spell,and asked for her help.Aksha got Miriam out right after her sister died,setting the house on fire.She died happily,getting to see her sister and her daughters before she died,knowing that they are going to be alright. Anne got in hell,where she remained for a very long time. Throughout Betrayal Anne first appeared after Melanie's death.She was reunited with her sister,being more than happy that she grew to be such an amazing and sweet girl.She befriended Miriam's children and Darius,Miriam's boyfriend at the time,really quicly as her personality was really sweet and funny.She was quite shy,as it took her a while to get used with the new world and the language.She was about to be a love interest for Damon,if he wouldn't have fallen in love with Bianca instead.Although she lived in the same house with Miriam,she was rarely seen.After Miriam's death,she dissapeared,her soul returning to hell.However,Lucifer took care of her in her slumber,until she returned again.